


Sotto le Stelle

by BrokenApeiron



Series: Rise (Music Video AU - RPF LOL) [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe (Rise - League Of Legends Worlds 2018 Music Video), Angst with a Happy Ending, Counter Logic Gaming, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Team Dynamics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: I CLG non stanno avendo un bell'inizio split, per niente. Vengono continuamente bullizzati, ma qualcuno arriva per cambiare le cose.
Series: Rise (Music Video AU - RPF LOL) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622404





	Sotto le Stelle

Stixxay si rigirò varie volte nel sacco a pelo, silenzioso. La tenda, squarciata in alcuni punti, gli lasciava intravedere le stelle sopra di lui. Erano brillanti, luminosissime. Mentre le guardava si aggrappò al proprio arco, avvolgendolo con le gambe. Prese un profondo respiro, cercando di trattenere le lacrime, e lentamente premette la fronte contro la superficie liscia e leggera. Non doveva piangere, perché erano pronti. Almeno qualcuno di loro avrebbe recuperato le forza in quelle notti insonni, e sarebbe stato in grado di reagire in caso di attacco. Se lo ripeteva ormai da due giorni, quando ormai gli attacchi nemici erano diventati la norma anche nelle ore più buie.  
"Non metterci più legna. Se ci scoprissero..."  
Sentì la voce di Ruin arrivare a lui dal fuoco che stava al campo.  
"Non voglio ripetere la notte scorsa. I ragazzi devono dormire."  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi un lieve singhiozzo.  
"Siamo diventati il pungiball della Regione."  
La voce era quella di Smoothie, ma più sottile, leggera.  
"Non era mai successo. Non... non riesco ancora a capire perché siamo in questa situazione."  
Stixxy sentì il peso della lunga ascia venire ficcata nel terreno, e i singhiozzi di Smoothie venire assorbiti nel tessuto di una jersey sporca e logora.  
"Non dormi da più di ventiquattr'ore, Smoothie. Non riuscirai a capirlo adesso. Vai a riposare, ci servirai fresco appena sorge il sole."  
Stixxay si strinse più forte all'arco che aveva tra le braccia. Con il suo pulsare, con lo strano calore che emetteva, sembrava quasi vivo. E lui si sentiva meno solo.  
Ruin alzò il capo, osservandolo dalla sua posizione all'ingresso del campo mentre Stixxay si avvicinava al fuoco ormai morente.  
"Dovresti dormire."  
Gli fece notare, l'ascia di Nasus che rischiava di arrendersi e scivolare fuori dal terreno fangoso.  
"Non riesco ad addormentarmi. Gli Evil Geniuses potrebbero essere a caccia."  
Sussurrò l'ultima frase, andando a sedersi dalla parte opposta del top laner. L'altro fece una mezza smorfia, guardandosi attorno. Nessuno sembrava averlo sentito.  
"So che la situazione non è rosea, ma ciò non deve impedirti di riposare. Se sarai stanco, non riuscirai a difenderci."  
Stixxay prese l'arco di Varus tra le mani, controllandone la forma. Era vibrante di energia.  
"Ciò non ha aiutato i giorni precedenti."  
Ruin scosse la testa, si alzò in piedi e si infilò nel proprio sacco a pelo vicino ai tizzoni sempre più scuri.  
"Va bene. Qualcuno dovrà essere lucido, domani mattina. Svegliami se non riesci più a controllare la zona."

Stixxay si arrotolò su se stesso, cercando di scaldare il più possibile l'interno della felpa. Si era calato il cappuccio sugli occhi, e riusciva a vedere solo le stelle più lontane, che decoravano l'orizzonte sopra la catena montuosa. Il rumore di passi sul terreno morbido lo riscosse, e si alzò in piedi, tenendo subito l'arco, le gambe che iniziavano a tremargli contro il suo volere.  
"Stai lontano!"  
Sussurrò, una parte di lui che lo incitava a colpirlo e lasciar dormire i suoi compagni, e l'altra che lo voleva far gridare, annunciando il terzo attacco notturno di fila. No, doveva ricordarlo, di nuovo. Erano pronti. Battaglia o fuga, i CLG sarebbero riusciti a uscirne anche quella volta. Anche se la stanchezza e la paura lo stavano mangiando dall'interno. Si pulì il viso dalle lacrime con la manica, tenendo un occhio fisso sulla zona oscura che nascondeva l'intruso.  
"Stai lontano. Vogliamo solo dormire..." Piagnucolò.  
Quando un soldato di sabbia si formò davanti a lui, scrutandolo attentamente prima di porre l'arma a terra, Stixxay sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte. Le lacrime gli davano una visione distorta, e ci mise un attimo per riconoscere il viso dell'uomo che spuntò dai cespugli.  
Corse verso di lui, precipitandosi nel suo abbraccio, iniziando a singhiozzare senza riuscire più a trattenersi.

Stixxay guardò il cielo stellato, e si passò un fazzoletto sul naso, asciugando le lacrime e il naso troppo arrossato. Pobelter si era seduto al posto di Ruin, un paio di soldati di sabbia che stavano sull'attenti ai confini dell'accampamento. Allungando una mano, riuscì a raggiungere il capo dell'ad carry, sdraiato nel suo sacco a pelo vicino al fuoco ravvivato. Gli carezzò la testa, passando un dito su un livido nascosto tra i capelli.  
"È stata dura."  
Mormorò Stixxay, socchiudendo gli occhi con una smorfia di dolore.  
"Se la sono presa con noi, tutti quanti. Non siamo in grado di riorganizzarci, perché vengono in continuazione. Siamo un farming facile."  
Pobelter prese qualcosa dalla tasca, e offrì una paio di cuffie al ragazzo, mentre agganciava uno sdoppiatore al suo iPod. Stixxay le indossò sorridendo, e tornò a guardare la volta celeste. Nel sottofondo ovattato, sentì qualche parola dell'altro.  
"Mi dispiace essere arrivato così tardi. Controllo io ora, quindi chiudi gli occhi e riposa un po'."  
Stixxay annuì, e sbadigliò, prima di provare a chiudere gli occhi. Con Pobelter lì, avrebbe potuto finalmente dormire, sentendosi al sicuro. Con lui, sarebbero riusciti a difendersi meglio, e forse addirittura a vincere.

Quando si svegliò, l'intero accampamento sembrava diverso. Non c'erano più buchi nelle tende, ma veloci rattoppi fatti con il filo cerato. Ruin era al fiume a lavare le jersey sporche di sangue e fango, mentre Wiggily indicava a Crown qualcosa sulla mappa. Non l'avevano aperta per giorni, così come non avevano parlato di strategia. Smoothie chiamò tutti a tavola, con prede fresche, sia animali che vegetali. Mentre si sedevano a mangiare, Stixxay guardò Pobelter, e sorrise. Sì, con lui avrebbero reagito. Era la loro buona stella.


End file.
